Which Tribe do I Belong to?
by RoyalJester
Summary: Kagome is a wolf-demon and is originally from Kouga's tribe, but when they were younger all the tribes got into a fight to the death separating Kouga and Kagome. But what happens when Kagome tries to take Kouga's land? KougaKag romance later
1. chapter one

~*NOTE*~ Hey y'all!! So, I decided to write a story about Kagome and Koga!! Pretty sure they'll end up together but I'm not sure yet, hehe. So this is just about how Kagome and Koga are rivals from different tribes but they also know one another from when they are pups, but they don't remember!! So please read and review! Thanks! Trust me, this story has a good plot!! ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Only two from their tribe survived the battle to the death, only two could live on and tell the story to their children. Two wolf-demon children were slowly walking away from the battle between all the wolf demon tribes to see who was the strongest and who would gain control over this land. The many tribes that entered, only one was heroic, the Kakadu had won, the white wolves from the mountains had taken control.  
  
One of the pups fell to the ground; she grasped her hurt leg as the little boy helped her up.  
  
"We must keep going Kagome, please, tell me you'll be alright" the little boy said, tears streaming down his face as he watched his best friends leg bleed onto the stained ground. She will not die here, she will be with me forever.  
  
"Koga, go one without me, I'll meet you home when I can, remember I have a better chance of surviving than you, hurry Koga, please" She whispered as she shivered, they both knew she wasn't going to live if they followed that action, a cold breeze swept over them. Koga stared at her in hurt and pain.  
  
"If you don't go, we'll both die" Kagome said staring at her friends eyes that watered up from tears. Koga sat on the ground holding onto her hand.  
  
"I'm fine with that." He stated, Kagome thrusted back, her eyes sparkled as she met his gaze. "LEAVE!" She screamed, Koga quickly stood up, full of alert as he watched his friend start to scream, he closed his eyes and without another look, left.  
  
"I'll never forget you" Rang through her ears as she laid on the ground, she could smell the Kakadu tribe coming near her. An older wolf, obviously the leader kneeled beside her taking out his dagger. Kagome closed her eyes as the older wolf raised his weapon ready to end the pup's life when he noticed a tooth hanging around her neck, he stared at it as he lifted it up. With a swish the dagger had vanished as the pup was in his arms.  
  
"We will adopt her.I see great things with this one, she will become my daughter." The others howled in anger.  
  
"She's not one of us!" One shouted in anger.  
  
"She will be.she's still young, she can learn" He said as he held the most powerful wolf-demon he had ever encountered in his life. He turned to his other daughter who stared at the strange girl. Kagome looked nothing like any of them and it was obvious to the little five-year-old.  
  
"Why are we keeping her father? She has a nasty smell to her, I don't like it" She said, her nose turned up in disgust. Her father laughed as they took off in a run to their own land up in the mountains.  
  
***  
  
As the Kakadu made their way out into a marsh land, they became aware of a scent, that of a wolf demon. Everyone froze as they stared at their leader, she stood tall, her raven hair in a thick ponytail as her brown eyes sparkled against the sunlight. She wore white wolf fur signaling they are from the northern parts of this world.  
  
"Kagome, what is it?" A wolf demon said, her light pink eyes full of curiosity and hatred as she stood next to her sister and leader who beat her out of the royalty spot. Kagome didn't even turn in the slightest as she answered her tribe, her voice full of venom.  
  
"We have competition for this land" She said, everyone was silent as they awaited for further instructions. The tribe consisted of nearly 15 wolf demons, only 3 were woman and one of them was the untouchable that would be their leader who took after her father and beat her sister in the role. Everyone could sense a flare when these two were around one another, the elder sister, Giselle had pure black hair with piercing pink eyes, she wore little clothing and was also stated as "The cold one" But, she was also one of the top fighters, coming close with Kagome that is.  
  
"Take the children down to the river Giselle, then stay there" Kagome stated as she took out her bow and arrows. Giselle's eyebrows shot up as she stared at her sister.  
  
"Pardon me, who are you to say what I can and cannot do? You forget.you were only the leader because you are not as violent as I, father thought it was best for someone who could.negotiate instead of take charge." She whispered deadly as she felt her sister's anger flare; Kagome whirled around slamming her arm against her sister's chest causing her sister to fall back on the ground.  
  
"That's an order!" She barked, her sister glared at her deadly as she grabbed the two little wolf-demons pulling them away. Kagome glanced at her tribe and nodded.  
  
"Ismene, go help our sister" Kagome stated to her younger sister who nodded, with a flash she was gone.  
  
Kagome took out an arrow, she quickly set it on her bow as it lightly shined, she pulled back roughly as the arrow flew through the air gracefully.  
  
***  
  
Koga laid in his hay pile chewing a bone to the side of his mouth as he heard his tribe fighting over food; he smirked knowingly as he grabbed his katana tying it around his slim waist.  
  
"I'll be back" He stated as his tribe made a pathway for their leader who in a flash vanished.  
  
The tribe sat in the cave as one of the guards came running in, he had an arrow through his stomach as he fell, suddenly the arrow sparked blasting the guard into pieces, the wolf-demons were thrusted back from the impact as the wolves growled taking off in a sprint out side of the blood covered cave.  
  
"What was that?!" They howled as they ran out of the cave, more fell from the attack of arrows as they fell from the waterfall slamming against the rocks below. They howled calling for their leader that would hopefully save them once again.  
  
Kagome jumped up aiming for the group of wolf-demons, she gazed at them perfectly meeting her target, suddenly she felt a whirl of wind as five members of her pack were slayed before her. She whirled around in shock as the others were jumping around trying to avoid another attack no one could see.  
  
"Get the others to safety! Take my sisters away from here! I'll meet you there!" Kagome screamed as three members left quickly. The other 7 stayed trying to fight off the invisible force. Kagome jumped in the air landing on top of a high stone as she watched the scene before her.  
  
~*NOTE*~ Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this and I want to know if I should continue with this, so please tell me! Thanks everyone and please review! 


	2. chapter two

~*NOTE*~ Hey everyone!! Another chapter yay!! Not that much history in this chapter, but there will be on the next one. Just a fight, sister rivals and Koga and his tribe only have a certain amount of time before Kagome comes back full on!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha  
  
***  
  
Koga didn't know what to do nor did he understand, he had been trying to slay the apparent leader of the pack which happened to be a woman but he was unable to destroy her. Whenever he got near her with his wind attack he would be pushed away from who knows what kind of powers.  
  
He was mad, his anger boiled up as he jumped in the air, no one slayed his tribe without feeling his wrath. Koga wretched his claws out as he shot at the woman with immense speed who was standing helplessly on top of a rock. Suddenly, in a flash she turned, an arrow shot out creating a bright blue light right at him, he quickly flipped back losing his composer as he slammed onto the ground, revealing his secrecy as two of the wolf-demons grabbed him by his arms and held him down.  
  
His eyes flashed as he watched the woman wolf-demon shoot an arrow at his cave causing it to explode, many of his tribe members flew out from the impact as they howled. Many were still alive as they stood at the top waiting for the right moment to attack. The woman jumped down from the rock gracefully as she swung her bow over her shoulder. Koga stared at her as she glared back.  
  
"Call them back" She growled, Koga stared at her as he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Afraid of a little battle?" He said trying to wretch himself free from the two wolves grasp. The woman laughed as she grabbed her bow once again, she took out an arrow just as quickly as she placed it on the ground walking back. The wolves holding him grunted in disbelief.  
  
"Not at all, but I'll give you a warning, leave this land by dawn on the third day, or my tribe will slay you all" She said as Koga growled.  
  
"We're not leaving anywhere!" He called out. He watched in anger as she smiled, her brown eyes flickered as she sat on the ground, her white fur not getting ruined or stained.  
  
"Well then, I suggest you start training your useless pups, because this, was embarrassing" Koga's tribe began to grunt and howl in offense, Koga looked at them quickly as they stepped back.  
  
Koga laughed, it was rich and deep as it filled the air. "And me slaying 5 of your men wasn't? I didn't even break a sweat you useless excuse of a leader!" He screamed out, the two wolves holding him pressed him down onto the ground as one kicked him, he felt a crack of his bone as Koga held in a scream.  
  
The woman stood up walking over to him as she set her weapons back in their proper location.  
  
"Believe what you must, but I will not go easy on you the next time.."  
  
"What the hell is this Kag!!" A voice screamed, Koga watched in shock as the leader shivered, she looked up to see her dearest sister walking over to them, her eyes flashed dangerously as she saw her sister not battling, but talking! What nerve.  
  
"Giselle, I'm taking care of everything. Go back to the pups" Kagome said very embarrassed at the embark of her sister. Giselle glared at her as she walked up and stared at the wolf on the ground, she instantly smiled.  
  
"My, isn't this a handsome one. It's good to see you have taste my sister. And here I thought you were only interested in females" Giselle said as she kneeled on the ground playing with Koga's hair who couldn't move but didn't resist the touch. He smiled at the comment that left Kag was her name? What an unusual name but she was very different from the other wolves that had white, blue and pink hair where she had raven. But Kag was very embarrassed by the comment which made Koga smile even more.  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with you Kag" Koga stated as Kagome stood up quickly as she stared the other way.  
  
"We're leaving" The two wolves stood up and took off leaving Kagome and Giselle who were glaring at one another.  
  
"Now do you see why father didn't trust you to take the crown?! Because all you care about is finding a mate! That's not what a leader does!" Kagome growled out, Giselle smiled as she flipped her white hair, her pink eyes sparkling.  
  
"I don't see you with a pup sister, or is it my pup that gets to become leader once you're slain!" She challenged as Kagome cracked her knuckles up in the air.  
  
"And who is brave enough to challenge me? You forget, it wasn't just my strategies that made me leader. Or did you already forget?" Giselle laughed.  
  
"Changing the subject, but I must admit you did well. It's alright, everyone in the pack knows no body would want you as their mate. Maybe if you weren't so hideous." Kagome started to boil as she raised her claw up, Giselle readied hers as the two little pups ran in front of Kagome and grabbed her legs.  
  
"Where we going now? I like it here" The little girl said, her big eyes staring at her leader. The little boy pushed her over.  
  
"We have to claim the land idiot" The little boy said.  
  
"Giselle, take your pups away" Kagome said as Giselle glared, she grabbed her pups roughly as she took off. Kagome sighed as she jumped up on the rock staring at her hopefully new home. The water slammed against the rocks creating a slight mist that played with her face. She forgot all about the stunned wolf on the ground, her enemy that stared yp at her.  
  
Koga watched her in confusion, here was the perfect opportunity to slay his enemy, but he held back. How could she be the leader of the pack when she wasn't even their kind? She had a brown tail, it was very light but still brown as everyone else had a snow white. Sure, Kag wore white fur and white skin as gloves and boots but she was no doubt a land wolf from these parts. He watched as the woman put her head down.  
  
Slowly his tribe came down not noticing the woman as they ran around Koga helping him up.  
  
"What was that all about Koga?" One called out, Koga growled as he looked over the crowd of his tribe to where the woman had stood to only find her gone.  
  
"We only have three days, I suggest we prepare" The leader stated as he stared at his tribe.  
  
"Who was that woman Koga?"  
  
"The leader.of the Kakadu" He said as everyone stared at one another in shock and confusion. Koga walked away from his stunned tribe. 'Who was she?' he asked himself as a flash of her passed through his mind. 'Why have you come?' Koga stared up as the sun began to set. "Two days" He muttered as he turned back to his confused tribe. Complete darkness filled the air.  
  
~*NOTE*~ Hey everyone, I hope y'all liked this chapter as well. I know, not that much romance. I'm not a very romantic person but there will be some later on! Please review!! And yes, Koga thinks Kagome's name is Kag, kinda weird, I know, hehe. Now only 2 days left to train!! Before the Kakadu attack!! Next chapter, the history of Koga and Kagome and more about Kagome being in her new tribe with her "father" Just a flashback thing. Hope you like!! Thanks!! 


	3. chapter three

~*NOTE*~ Howdy!! And I'm back for another chapter!! *Cheers* Thank you thank you ^^. Anywho! Just what to thank all my reviewers, LUV YA!! And this chapter, Koga's tribe (What's their name?) Only has two days left to train for the BIG war over that land. Kagome (Kag as Koga was told) has a little fight with Giselle, leaves and remembers what it was like when she lived with her tribe. Hope you like!!  
  
***  
  
The middle of the night brought out the shining stars as the Kakadu tribe sat in the middle of a meadow near a forest full of demons. Their fire was blazing as it reached high in the sky bringing a light aura around them. Some of the wolves were resting as other chatted among others. The pups were fast asleep snuggled up against one another in protection as the snow wolves surround them bringing warmth to them.  
  
Kagome sat in the middle as her tribe circled around her, the fire blazed up in the air as smoke sailed. She grasped her tooth necklace as it glowed a soft pink, she closed her eyes as she breathed in deep, thinking carefully. Everything and everyone was silent, but one voice that rung through the air stripped Kagome from her time of thinking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kag? Why did you let that wolf live? What kind of a leader are you?" Giselle barked as everyone made a path for the storming beauty. The leader sighed as she rose facing her sister as her pink eyes flared up, their younger sister holding her back by the arm.  
  
"What kind of a leader would I be if I did in fact slay him? I'm not a savage nor a blood thirsty demon so I didn't see a point in damaging this tribe's reputation you seem to be fond of twisting for your own pleasure" She calmly stated. Giselle's eyes turned into slits as she grabbed her younger sisters throat holding her up in the air. Kagome sighed with difficulty as she snaked her leg around her sister's arm-twisting it as she flipped out, her sister wailed gently as Kagome smirked.  
  
"Now now, my dearest sister, you forget who is the real leader." Giselle glared at her younger sister in despise as she flipped around knocking into their youngest sister Ismene who fell back from surprise.  
  
"Ah, poor baby, you might want to comfort her Kag, since you won't have anyone else to" She smirked knowingly as she walked over to her own cubs. Kagome shook her head as she helped her younger sister up, Ismene smiled as she sat by the sister she adored.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't kill him," She whispered. Kagome sighed as the rest of the tribe walked off to find their resting place for the night.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. But maybe it wouldn't have caused much grief over Giselle and I" Ismene rolled her eyes as she sat back, her arms under her head as it rested gently on top of them.  
  
"She's always been like this, you know that." Kagome smiled at her younger sisters comfort as she felt eyes on them both. She nudged her sister who cocked an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Shouldn't you go to your mate? Everyone else is waiting and it's very nerving to feel his eyes on you" Ismene smiled as she rose, her white tail swayed as her icy blue hair hung near her shoulders as she nudged her sister once again and took off to her mate. Kagome smiled as she watched the handsome wolf demon swing Ismene around in the air as he nuzzled her gently. Kagome turned back around to face the fire as she smiled at how happy Ismene was. She picked a fine mate; no one else was perfect for her.  
  
Khu was strong with a warrior spirit, but he also didn't laugh nor have fun. Ismene was all about laughing, making others laugh and was very creative when she made the weapons and armor for the tribe. It was the perfect match. Khu would protect her, Ismene would make his life brighter. Now whenever Kagome sees them together Khu always has a smile on his face as Ismene tells her famous stories and riddles the pups love to hear. Ismene is now a woman and she settled down more, Khu did that.  
  
The leader sat on the ground as she thought of her own life. She wouldn't be lucky enough to ever have a mate. That was for sure. No one in the tribe thought of her as a woman. They only saw Giselle who was known for her beauty, but she also had two pups without a mate. Kagome pitied her sister, yet she detests her.  
  
A light noise caught her attention as she felt Giselle's aura sit next to her.  
  
"You should go back to your pups Giselle, you may not be around much longer and it would be wise if you cherish your pups." Kagome said as she watched the flames play with one another.  
  
"Something you shall never have Kag." Kagome turned away as she pulled her knees into a hug. Giselle smiled wickedly, finally she had broken her sister confidence. She sat on her knees as she neared her sister's ear.  
  
"It must be hard knowing no one wants you." she whispered gently, Kagome has had enough. She rose with a start, as she took a glance back at her sister who smiled and nudged her head towards Ismene and her mate. Kagome flung her self around as she took off in a run.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat on a hedge as she stared over the land. She could see her new home as the water slammed against the rock, she could hear it as it gently reached her ears. There were many cliffs along this land, but there were still forests around. There she saw her tribe as they slept. 'I don't belong to them, but who to then?' She thought as she laid on the rock, the stars winked at her gently. 'How did I come to this tribe?'  
  
*** (Flashback)  
  
"Why are we keeping her father? She has a nasty smell to her, I don't like it" Giselle said, her nose turned up in disgust. Her father laughed as they took off in a run to their own land up in the mountains.  
  
Kagome shivered gently as she was carried up a mountain, the snow was pounding, she couldn't see a thing farther than her nose, she cuddled up close to the warmth as she felt a chuckle causing her eyelids to droop.  
  
Howling was heard as Kagome stirred, she sat up rubbing her eyes as she stared at the many faces staring. She glanced at her bandaged up leg in wonder, then she remembered.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, trying to be brave as a hint of fear captured in her voice. A male wolf kneeled in front of her, he smiled gently at her bravery.  
  
"You will stay with us little one" He said, his voice was deep and steady. Kagome stared at him. "May I ask for your name?" Kagome asked, her voice squeaked slightly as the tribe laughed. The wolf rustled her hair with a chuckle.  
  
"Monticus, leader of the Kakadu Tribe. And what is your name?" He asked, the tribe watched as Giselle twirled and danced trying to receive attention.  
  
"Ka.Kagome" She squeaked, her tail swished as her pointed ears wiggled slightly.  
  
"Kagome" The wolf repeated as he nodded and rose. "This is Kagome, our newest member!" He called out in excitement, the little pup watched as the tribe howled in delight. She then noticed a mild difference.they were wearing white fur, snow wolves, she thought. Kagome quickly glanced around the gorgeous cave that stretch as far as the eye could see and hay laid everywhere for a good nights rest as the snow pounding greatly. Cold pink eyes met her gaze sending a nerving chill up and down her spine.  
  
Kagome watched as the girl pup growled at her causing her to step back in fear. She was always loved and respected in her own tribe. But now she was stuck here.without anyone.not even Kouga.  
  
***  
  
A lonely wolf-demon pup walked alone in the night, horror and fear stricken in his eyes and face as his best friends scream ran through his mind. The little pup knew she wouldn't be at where they decided to meet at.he would never see her again. But he could still hope, he walked through the final bush and saw his home.  
  
It still looked the same, teepees all around, a pit in the center and the wolves laid in the meadow, the furs and some weapons still hung on poles. But something was different.nothing filled his ears. There was usually laughter and playing, someone telling a story, a fire blazing. But not anymore. The fire was dead.there was no laughter, only silence. He walked to the fire-pit slowly where Kagome and him vowed to never leave one another, but she was gone.  
  
Kouga sat down and grabbed a fist of ash, he felt it leave his hand (paw) as the wind carried it. "Kagome." He whispered, he dug his head into his arms as he slowly began to cry. "I vow.I will slay the entire Kakadu tribe for you." he whispered as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Kagome shivered as she hugged herself close, she didn't understand it.why didn't she remember anything from her past? It was as if she was dropped into the tribe but was different.and she doesn't even know why. Kagome clenched her tooth gently. 'Father.I wish you were here'  
  
~*NOTE*~ Hey everyone!! Hope you guys liked this chapter!! So Kagome doesn't remember anything!! And just so you know, the flashback wasn't her remembering because she doesn't remember!! LOL! I wonder whats the deal with the tooth.wait! I'm the author!! Lol!! So.next chapter!!! Kouga and his tribe prepare as a little visitor comes by. Ayami? What are you doing here!?  
  
Did I spell Ayami right? Kouga's apparent fiancée right? Oy. Someone please tell me!! Lol! Til next time!! (Wow..that was like a Yu Yu Hakusho finishing.lol!) 


	4. chapter four

**Which Tribe do I Belong to?**  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester  
**  
**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**  
  
**A/N** I know I know, it's been a VERY VERY long time since I've updated, but here it is!! Chapter 4!! I think...YAY!! Thanks everyone for your reviews!! Loved em!!

* * *

Branches were crunched from underneath his feet as he walked before his tribe; everyone was listening to his words. Many had a stern or serious face as they nodded as the others were trying not to laugh as the leader explained that is wolf-demon named Kag, was a threat to them.  
  
"Honestly Kouga, how bad could they be? I saw Kag, all she did was stand there!" A wolf-demon called out as he smiled. In a flash Kouga glared at him, his brown eyes flashed as he marched up to him.  
  
"The Kakadu tribes are the ones who ruined our original tribes! They are the ones who left us alone and without a pack to verge for ourselves! They have the most powerful demons in that pack alone, Kag being one of them. Did you not see how she easy conquered our tribe with a simple arrow? She is our main and first target. We get her out of the picture as fast as we can!" He called out as the tribe cheered. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"When are they coming Kouga?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening," complete silence fell over the group as they looked at one another in mixed confusion. "That is plenty of time! I suggest you all go and try to train as hard as you can." He said as he vanished in an instant leaving his tribe behind.  
  
A scent made its way to his senses as he cast a glance from side to side in the forest. It was her, Kag. He ran up to the overseer of the waterfall as she sat there. He watched her closely, taking in her appearance. "What a beautiful wolf-demon" he whispered, he suddenly looked up, surprised at himself. Had he just said that? Suddenly, he saw her rise as he hid behind a bush. He felt her leave as her aura suddenly vanished.  
  
He rose as he walked over to the cliff where the she-wolf was. Her scent...her scent seemed so familiar. He shook his head as the sun came to a close and complete darkness filled the area.

* * *

Kagome walked into her tribes camp as she glanced around the site. Everyone was sleeping, there wasn't a need to prepare for battle since, the Kakadu were the strongest tribe in this land. But yet, the leader had a hint of doubt at the aura that flared around that wolf-demon that led the opponets pack. He seemed as if he had to fight, it seemed as if there was something urging him on. She sighed as she held onto her tooth. What was this aura that surrounded him?

She glanced around her tribe once again. Could this one battle be their very fall?

**A/N** WOW!! That was the shortest chapter ever!! I'm sorry guys. But hey, next chapter will be FULL of action and some other stuff read and review please, ya I know. This chapter SUCKED.


	5. chapter five

**Which Tribe Do I Belong to?**  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester  
**  
**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
**  
**A/N**- Yo Yo, and I'm back for the fifth chapter!!! YAYZ!! Also, I changed my mind, Ayame will NOT be in this fic. If my mind confuses me again then I will tell ya if she's here. Ne who!! Thanks for the great review and this WILL be longer then the last chapter. Ugh...I hate this story...lol!!

* * *

Night fell over the land. This was it. The third day had come to a close as the Kakadu Tribe gathered their weapons as they quietly began heading towards their hopefully new home. Kagome gazed around her tribe in which she ruled for as she watched Giselle cast a defiant stare over to her. Today Giselle's hair turned back into pure black, she was able to camouflage when needed to, but the others were a dead giveaway as they tied black hide over their heads. Khu, Ismene's mate, led the pack as she stood on a boulder.  
  
The howling of the pups sent shivers up their spines as wolves protected them. Ismene was next to her sister; she had to do whatever it took to protect her youngest sister. Kagome rose her hand up as the tribe was instantly silent. She gazed up at the pure black night as it looked as if there was a depressing face on the moon...because there weren't any stars to keep her company. Kagome glanced down as she stared at the rock she stood on; she could feel the stares of her tribe. The moon was just like her, lonely, and when stars lit up the sky, they weren't like her.  
  
She shook her head as she jumped down beckoning groups to surround their hopefully new home. Everyone instantly obeyed as they took off. She stared after them. Where did she belong? Which tribe was she truly from? She grasped her tooth necklace slightly as she tucked it back in and vanished with Ismene into the forest where they would meet the other wolf pack.  
---  
He stood on top of the boulder as her scent made it's way here. He smirked. 'For being a leader, she's not very bright.' He thought as he whistled sending his tribe out in groups. 'This is it Kag...I will slay the leader to avenge my friends death.' With that he took off in the night, to meet the Kakadu tribe.  
---  
Her fingers ran along the feather, the tail of her arrow, as her eyes flashed as she settled it onto the string as she pulled it back swiftly.  
  
"They're coming." Were the only words she spoke when a tribe revealed themselves, their eyes set and ready. Giselle took a step forward.  
  
"You still wish to fight the Kakadu? Or will you give us your land freely?" Kouga smirked.  
  
"I won't have your kind ruin this land. Your nothing but filth that has tainted this land long enough!" Kouga called out as the Kakadu glanced at one another, and smiled. Kagome pulled her arrow back farther as she let out a scream.  
  
The arrow shot through the air causing a whistling noise as it slammed against the ground making the other tribe fly, but they landed gracefully as they attacked. Kagome rose as she remained still, just like the other leader as they stared at one another. They slowly began walking towards one another, ignoring the bloodshed from around.  
  
They were a foot apart when they spoke, their voice venom.  
  
"Prepare to loose..." Kouga said as Kagome smiled gently.  
  
"Don't worry about me." She said as she whirled her bow around and slammed it against Kouga's head that fell forward, he quickly caught himself as he whirled his leg around to meet with her back as she fell down. She grabbed his leg as she flung him over her shoulder as he slammed against the ground. Kagome smirked as she walked around her prey and took out a dagger. She was about to end his life when he jumped up and slammed her against the ground, he held onto her wrists with one hand as he sat on her.  
  
He took the dagger from her hand, as his eyes were full of hatred.  
  
"This is for slaying Kagome!" He screamed as her eyes widened slightly. He was about to slice her throat when her voice said a name softly; he blinked as he stared at her. "What did you say?"  
  
"Kouga..." made its way through her lips. Why did that name come so naturally?  
  
He slammed her against the ground as her head met the gravel.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" He growled.  
  
"I'm Kagome!" His eyes shot open as his face was stricken. He gazed around the battleground as blood covered it; his men and hers were lying dead as others still fought.  
  
"Where's the proof Kag!"  
  
"The name is Kagome." She said he trailed his eyes along her neck, he ran the dagger along her neck as he lifted up the tooth as it fell from her tunic. He flung back in surprise as she shot up. He closed his eyes as he took out his own necklace. This was the sign of being in their old tribe...he gazed up at her as she rose, shock placed in her eyes as she gazed around the battlegrounds.  
  
"Enough!" She called out as her voice rung through the forest, everyone stopped in an instant to listen to her words. She gazed around them. "This is my tribe..." she whispered as Giselle took a step forward, she had slain most of the other tribe as blood dripped from her claws and her eyes were wishing for more.  
  
"What are you saying Kag?" Kagome stared at her as her anger boiled.  
  
"You knew this was my real tribe! And yet you had me declare war against it? Slay them!" She screamed. Giselle smirked as she took a step forward.  
  
"Hai, this is some of your old tribe." She asked as her eyes flashed.  
  
Kagome took a step back as she gazed along the area.  
  
"This is enough! We will go elsewhere for land." Giselle raised her claw up as her knuckles cracked.  
  
"Who said you were still leader? You found your previous tribe...you were never apart of us. I say we overthrow her!" Giselle called out as the Kakadu let out a howl. Kagome stared at them in alarm.  
  
"Would you want to follow under the control of her?" She called out gesturing to Giselle as nobody spoke. Kagome glanced around as she nodded, her fury quickly boiled. "Then I wish you luck being under control of her." She said in disgust as Ismene took a step forward.  
  
"Kagome-" her eyes full of pain and hurt as Kagome met her gaze she smiled in the slightest. Giselle took a step forward.  
  
"Ismene, she was never our true sister. Stay with your own kind!" Giselle barked as Ismene turned to look at her, then at Kagome as she shook her head and stood behind Kagome.  
  
"We are sisters and I will not turn my back on the true leader of the Kakadu." She shouted as her eyes flashed, Giselle was surprised at her youngest sisters tone but she flicked her hair.  
  
"Go ahead and be with that rubbish. Does anyone else choose to follow her? She will after all only bring you down." She said as Khu joined his mate. Kagome nodded her head at them as Giselle growled at her and took off as the rest of the tribe left.  
---  
They were in the middle of a war as the strongest tribe fell apart, three were left as they stared around at the enemies as the leader of that pack still looked shock at the new information. Khu stood in front of Ismene as he held a livid look, daring for anyone to attack.  
  
Kagome was not one to cower in fear as she remained still as her eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"I demand we are allowed in your tribe." She said as complete silence filled the air as everyone glanced at one another in wonder.

* * *

**A/N**- And that is the end of this chapter!! So Kouga now knows Kag is really Kagome. Kagome only knows his name but doesn't know who he is and thought he was only someone from their tribe. Khu and Ismene stayed with Kagome as Giselle now rules over the Kakadu. Will Kouga's tribe allow them to join? And will Giselle try to take her sister's life? DURR!!

(sigh) once again...I hate this fic. But if you guys like it, I'm happy!!   
  
**Please read and review!!**


	6. Chapter six

**Which Tribe Do I Belong to?**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by-** RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**A/N-** YOOOO heres chapter....erm. Six! Chapter six!! -- I did mention this is a !!!MAJOR!!! AU story right? Thank you for those who review my story!! I just love you guys and you guys push me to continue with the story!! THANK YOU!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!!

-----

The leader of the tribe sat in hay as his eyes couldn't help but linger over to the once leader of the Kakadu. She slept soundless as the tooth necklace hung around her neck. That tooth that she possesses was from the great forest wolf that watched over them. When another pup was born, they would find a tooth near in their cave lying peacefully on pelt. That tooth would protect them from any danger. But only two members remained from that tribe, as the great forest wolf was saddened.

Kouga let out a sigh as he leaned his head back against the cave when the white she-wolf sat down in front of him. He opened one eye seeing it was Ismene as her icy blue hair was a dead giveaway. She sat, waiting for him to ask what she wanted as she just stared at him, her dark brown eyes staring at him. He let out a sigh as he sat up.

"What?!" he barked when a sudden growl was heard from across the cave, of course it belonged to Khu who watched his mate carefully.

"Kagome has had a difficult life. Knowing that you are an outcast in a tribe of those who should protect you, a tribe that you rule for. She must be confused at this point in time. It doesn't seem she truly remembers her life before...but for some reason she remembers you. Were you two close?" Kouga nodded slowly as he listened to her.

"Being best friends for years has its advantages. And during that war that all the tribes were fighting in, we were the only two who survived from our tribe. She was injured so I decided to stay with her in death, but of course, she objected. I thought she was dead all these years. But I don't know how to speak with her now." Kouga said as Ismene nodded.

"Give her time." Kouga nodded as Ismene rose.

"Do you think the Kakadu will attack us again?" Ismene nodded as if that was a silly question.

"As Giselle as the leader, she won't stop until Kagome and my mate and I are slain." She said as she left to Khu who leaned against the cave. He wrapped an arm around Ismene protectively as she laid on him.

Kouga stared over at Kagome once again as he breathed in deeply and leaned his head against the cave again. He slowly fell asleep as wolves kept guard that night.

-----

She ran her clawed hand through the freezing water as she cupped the water in her hands as she wiped her face. She couldn't help but want to remain alone. The only thing she remembered from her past...was the name of the wolf that had tried to slay her, and she him. She let out a sigh when a figure came up behind her. She sat down as the figure sat next to her.

"What do you want Kouga?" she asked as Kouga turned to her.

"Your sister told me last night, that you don't remember anything." He watched as she nodded and grasped her tooth necklace. He decided to start at the beginning.

"Do you remember why we got the fang necklace?" he asked as she shook her head. Kouga nodded as he clasped his own and spoke the tale of their past and the great forest wolf.

Kagome couldn't help but wish to hear more about her past in her original tribe and was saddened as his deep voice came to a halt. She glanced up at the night sky in wonder.

"What happened to you? How long were you alone?" Kagome asked as she glanced at Kouga. His dark brown eyes seemed to harden as his bushy pitch-black hair was swaying in the wind. His deep and soothing voice calmed her once again.

-----_Flashback_

A lone wolf walked alone in the forest as he heard distant howling behind him. His head was hung, as he knew it was the great forest wolf watching him. He pushed back bushes as he jumped through and heard water slam against the boulders down below as he saw a wolf pack up in a cave. He turned around when he bumped into a figure as he was suddenly flung up in the air with ease.

"Well look at that _Kino_. Looks like a lost pup."

"What should we do with him?" Kino asked as he twitched in the slightest. The wolf demon holding the pup up smacked his companion.

"Take him to Raki. She'll know what to do." He said as he tightened his hold on the struggling pup.

"Release me or I'll be forced to attack you!" he said ruggedly. The two wolves laughed hysterically as the one holding him dangled him over the cliff as the mist of the waterfall hit against his face.

The sound of howling and laughter reached the pup's ears as he was flung onto the ground in front of a woman who wore a fur cape and skirt as her black eyes pierced him. She kneeled next to him as she put her clawed hand under his chin and lifted up his face. Running her long nails along his chin as he flinched in the slightest. A small trickle of blood dripped from his chin and onto the ground.

"He is alone correct?" Raki asked as she shot up her gaze to the two wolf-demons who brought the pup. They nodded as she glanced back at him. "Clean him up. Train him as he is our own and he will take over the tribe." She said as she rose. There were screams of objection but her stare backed them down.

The pup stared at her in wonder as he was suddenly pulled away.

----_end flashback_

His voice stopped as he glanced over at Kagome. How they both had changed. How different they were now.

"You shouldn't wonder too far out." He said as Kagome glared at him.

"I am able to take care of myself." She barked, Kouga nodded.

"I was just worried for you." He said as he rose and left, Kagome stared after him.

----

Ismene sat against the cave as her dark brown eyes showed excitement but a hint of worry flashed through her eyes as her mate was sent out with the hunting raid. She was left as the rest of the wolf-demons stared at her. She wasn't worried, she could take a few of them if she must. Suddenly, Kagome walked in as she smiled and shot up.

"Kagome!" she said as her older sister looked at her and smiled.

"Ismene. You are still awake?" She nodded as her icy blue hair fell over her beautiful face.

"I have news." She said with a blush.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, as she suddenly smelt a new scent. Her face instantly broke out in a smile.

"You are now containing a pup!" Kagome shouted as she cupped her little sister's face as they smiled at each other. Ismene hugged her loosely as Kagome beckoned her sister to the side of the cave.

"Does Khu know?" Ismene nodded excitedly as Kagome couldn't help but let out a chuckle. But her face turned serious as she glanced at the ground. "I'm afraid I must tell you bad news now" Ismene's face was instantly blank.

"_Nani_?"

"Giselle...her aura is radiating off this forest. She will be coming back." Ismene nodded.

"When do you suspect?"

"A week." Ismene nodded as she glanced along her new tribe.

"Will this tribe be ready?"

"I hope so..."

----

Kouga listened intently to the two sisters as they spoke in hushed whispers. So, the Kakadu tribe would once again come. And they now had a week to prepare. He let out a slight laugh. This time he would slay the entire Kakadu tribe. He turned his glance to Kagome who seemed as if she noticed but didn't make it obvious. He would slay the tribe for separating them.

He glanced up at the night sky as he felt Kagome's stare linger over his body, as a deep howl echoed through the forest. The Great forest wolf was protecting the two remaining members.

----

**A/N**- Yo!! That's chapter...six! YAY!! Lol. So, Ismene is carrying a pup. Kouga told Kagome about her past. Giselle is coming with the pack to slay the betrayers of their tribe.

So next chapter!! Training, bonding, slight romance. Also, an encounter with the Great forest wolf!! No way will Kagome do THAT!!!


	7. Chapter seven

**Which Tribe Do I Belong to?**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**A/N**- YO!!! Wow...peeps like this ficcie. Me happy. OH YEAH!! Erm. Just figured out Kouga has Grayish blue eyes. Also...how do you f-ing spell GREY?? Gray?? UGH!! Lol. But on lotsa peeps ficcies, Kouga has brown eyes...Oy vay...ALSO!! I agree that Kagome should stop playing with Kouga. BAH!! Hmm... I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...

Kinda jumpy on that...

Just thank you guys soooo much who reviewed. I love you all!! This story wouldn't keep going if it weren't for you all!! Luv ya all!!

-----

Days had past as the sweat of the tribe could be sensed from miles away. A clawed hand sliced through the air as it grabbed around the opponent who was flung through the air. Complete silence filled the meadows as the tribe circled around the two fighting. Kouga and Hintu.

Hintu let a scream escape as he slammed against the ground. Kouga let out a sigh as he cracked his knuckles and turned around to face his opponent and fellow tribe member.

"Care to try again?" Kouga asked as his grayish blue eyes glistened. Hintu let out a growl as he rose and charged at him again. Kouga smirked as he suddenly flashed through the air.

Kagome watched as she leaned against the trunk of a tree. Night had fallen over the land as she still sensed Giselle in this region. She was coming. Kagome shook her head as she watched Kouga closely. He easily defeated his opponent as he walked away towards her.

He plopped down next to her as he wiped his arm over his forehead and let out a breath of air. He turned to Kagome who watched him in the corner of her eyes closely, as he asked her a question.

In response, she slid down the trunk.

"They are getting better I must say."

"But not enough to beat the Kakadu?" Kouga asked sternly as he watched Kagome nod.

"I realize this is your tribe Kouga. But you should take responsibility with them." She said angrily as Kouga let out a laugh and crossed his arms.

"You think I cannot take control?" he asked with a sneer as Kagome coked an eyebrow at him. Her deep brown eyes casting a glance over him.

"No, I do not." Kouga let out a smirk as he gently put a hand to her cheek warmly and kissed her.

Kagome was stunned as she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she found herself slightly kissing him back when she flung away. Her eyes wide as she watched Kouga blush in the slightest, but still held a cocky smile.

"I believe I took control of that." He stated as Kagome clenched her teeth together and sat on her knees, her fists to her side.

"That's all you were proving!" She screamed in anger as Kouga fell to his side in fright. He quickly recuperated.

"That's not all!"

"Then what!" she screamed back. Kouga darted his eyes along the ground as he leaned in to kiss her again as she couldn't help herself and kissed him back.

Kagome growled in the slightest as she couldn't help but want to kiss him. She quickly pulled her head back in fright as she pushed him down as she took off in the night, into the deep forest.

Kouga sat back up in confusion. He thought it was the perfect time...and certainly Kagome held the same feelings for him. He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the trunk with his eyes closed. He was only revealing his strong emotions he had for her. She'd come back to him. He smirked in the slightest.

-----

A figure stormed in the night as her anger flared. How dare he! And only to prove a point!! Kagome found herself cursing at him under her breath as she couldn't help but realize. She liked his lips to hers. She liked the warmth that over passed her that caused her to tingle. She let out a sigh as she stopped and stared back at where her new home was.

She liked Kouga, she liked him a lot actually. She would watch him train when he thought no one was looking, how calm he was. She would pay attention closely as he played with the pups and told them legends. She would listen to his rhythm breathing as he slept, as she couldn't help but stare at him.

Could she possibly love this man? Her best friend that she was taken away from? She let out a sigh, as she was about to walk back to her home, to talk to Kouga when she suddenly felt herself falling into a ditch.

Her mind became blank as she slammed against the ground. Rustling was heard around her when she sat up, and saw white wolves surrounding her, growling as they bared their fangs. The wolves from the Kakadu. Kagome quickly rose as she ran her nails along one another as she waited for them to attack. She could take out a few.

Suddenly, a loud howling was heard as the snow wolves scattered instantly in fear. Kagome smirked in the slightest as she suddenly heard loud stepping come closure to her. She turned around to meet gold eyes as a forest wolf stood, looking down at her. The wolf was larger then any other as it stood taller then herself and held a calm look. He simply stared at Kagome as he took a step forward.

Kagome felt heat from her chest as she pulled the glowing tooth out. The gray wolf suddenly tilted its head to the ground in the slightest as if to bow as Kagome met her eyes with the golden. The wolf suddenly howled deeply as Kagome heard words surround her.

"_Lead your tribe to victory."_

"_Continue with the tribe_."

"_Find a mate_."

"_Kouga is your mate_."

"_Bare a pup_"

"_Your destiny is set."_

"_Be with Kouga."_

"_Bare a son."_

Kagome fell to her knees. The wolf looked so familiar. And the demands he insisted on her. Would she be able to complete them? Did she want to? She had never been the one to find a mate...bare a child...she closed her eyes. Be with Kouga? She shook her head violently.

"I am not made for this!" She screamed as she wolf took a step forward. Its golden eyes flashed as it slammed its feet onto the ground as it bared its fangs.

"You were made for this since the beginning! Do not judge me or I will rid you from this world!" he growled as Kagome shot her eyes opened and stared at the angered forest wolf. Kagome nodded as she put her head to the ground as she bowed to the wolf.

"Then why did you bring such a life to me?!" She asked as the wolf met her gaze as she rose.

"So you would be prepared." The wolf answered as it slowly stepped back and faded into the night. Kagome stared after it. Not believing anything that had just happened.

She was to rule the tribe? She was to be a mate to Kouga? Bare a son? She let out a confused breath of air. She had never been the one that men wanted. But her lips still tingled from the kiss Kouga had given her as a blush couldn't help but appear on her cheeks. Did Kouga care for her? Did he care for her so much he would become her life-long mate? She let out a sigh.

Kouga, the leader of a strong tribe, would not mate with someone such as her. He should be with someone like Giselle, known for her beauty, able to be silent.

Kagome slowly headed back to her home when a figure appeared behind her. Kagome stopped in an instant as her knuckles cracked.

"Show yourself!" Kagome shouted as laughter could be heard.

Kagome whirled around to meet pink eyes as she was suddenly kicked in the side of her face as she was knocked out. But not before seeing the face of Giselle. 

----- 

Kouga sat at the entrance of his cave for the sight of Kagome. He had to apologize for kissing her. He hadn't meant to, his emotions have just taken over. He knew he should never kiss anyone besides his mate, marking them as his. He let a smirk escape as he thought of Kagome being his mate. He had always thought his best friend would be his forever, and now she could be.

He cared for her deeply, and always would. Hai, she had kissed him back, but would she agree to the offer of her being his?

It would seem they hadn't known each other long, but that's wrong, they had known one another all their lives. When Kouga first saw Kagome when she tried to slay him, he warmed up instantly. He knew Kagome was meant for him, she was the perfect one...

A worried scent suddenly cut through the air as Kouga shot up. His grayish blue eyes shot towards the center of the forest as he glanced at the sleeping tribe. He cursed under his breath as he instantly sprinted towards the worried scent of Kagome.

-----

**A/N**- And that's chapter 7!! YAY!! Wow...so romance is occurring so quickly. Lol. Kouga being a typical male, is being cocky with his feelings as he kissed Kagome. Kagome runs off in anger but liked the feeling that came over her. She meets the Great Forest Wolf telling her that she needs/is suppose to, marry Kouga, and have a pup. Kagome doesn't think she deserves him when suddenly; a pink-eyed figure comes and attacks! Kouga is on his way!! Hmm...

**So next chapter**- Kouga fights with Giselle uhh...I don't wanna say anything else to ruin it...but Kouga settles out his feelings, Kagome does too...annnnd....hmmm. yeah...so fighting/romance!! Oh yeah! Please read and review. Thanks all!!


	8. Chapter eight

**Which Tribe Do I Belong To?**

An InuYasha fanfiction written by: **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own InuYasha**

**A/N-** Here's chapter eight!! WHOO HOO!!! Sorry for the very long…long…long update. EEKK!! But I should be updating faster now, lol. I wanna finish up some of my stories and focus on my new ones. So enjoy!! WOOT!! I love you guys!!

---

A figure encircled around her prey that lay unconscious on the ground, covered in the filth of the forest bottom. The figure smirked as her piercing pink eyes glistened in the slightest as she kneeled down on the ground and rolled her sister over on her back. A bruise was already created on her left cheek where she had kicked her, Kagome, the betrayer of the tribe. The one who destroyed her life!

With a raise of her claw that shined in the moonlight she lowered her face to Kagome's where they were merely inches apart as she breathed in her scent deeply.

"Kagome…hmph. To believe I was actually jealous of a fool such as you." With a deep laugh she raised her claws up and began to run one of her claws along Kagome's face as blood began to drip along the side. She lowered herself down and ran her tongue along her cheek savoring the taste of it dearly. "I shall miss you…sister." The she-wolf whispered raising her claws high up in the air about the slice her sister's head off, when suddenly, an intense pain sent her to fall on her side.

She stared up at the figure that injured her and met the dark gaze of the leader of the tribe she tried to slay. Kouga. He was hovering over the unconscious Kagome, holding onto her hand tightly whispering for her to rise. This caused Giselle to laugh until Kouga met her gaze in a questioning matter.

"Ah. So you have come to play savior I suppose? Men are so despicable, coming to a woman's aid…not allowing them to figure out their own problems." Giselle alleged matter-of-factly as she smoothed out her pitch-black hair behind her pointed ears. She glanced over at Kouga as she smirked in the slightest and rose, dusting herself off.

Kouga growled deeply, clenching his eyes shut as he rose, his fists on his side.

"What did you do to her!?" He barked furiously. This caused Giselle to erase the smile from her face and walk up to him where they were inches apart.

"What have I done to her?! What have you! Look at her Kouga. What the hell did you do to her; she didn't even sense me until it was too late. She is not the Kagome I know. Kagome used to be just like me, we are strong fighters and able to fend for ourselves without a man! Then you show your face and she is worthless to me!" Giselle barked back in anger as her pink eyes flashed into yellow she was about to raise her claws and slice Kouga when a figure suddenly began to rise.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted in worry coming closer to her. Kagome held up her hand for him to stop, with her gaze on Giselle who smiled, and crossed her arms.

"Ah. That's the demoness I know, now come little sister…" Giselle said as she stepped back in the slightest, welcoming Kagome for the first attack. Kagome walked over to completely face her directly as she wretched her claws out, just as Giselle did.

----

As the wind whirled around the two demonesses, it was apparent with the hate they held for one another. Neither ever looked at themselves to see the blood pour over their bodies and the cuts that would mark them. Each would choose death before falling down to the other, and this is what it was, a battle to the death. Both their eyes were bright and full of fire as they kept each other's gaze ignoring the calls of the wind seizing them to stop, nor the forest that was begging for no more blood.

One would fall.

Giselle unexpectedly jumped to the side as she whirled around to Kagome's back and grabbed a fist full of hair as she wretched it and slammed Kagome to the ground. Kagome, numb from pain, looked up at Giselle who had blood drip from her mouth as Kagome locked her leg with her sisters, causing her to fall.

"AHHH" Giselle screamed in fury as she slammed her fist on the ground. "You stupid wretch!" She howled jumping on top of Kagome who was still on the ground as she wrapped her hands around Kagome's throat.

Kouga took a step forward ready to attack if need be, he met Kagome's gaze as she shook her head in the slightest and he stepped back. Kagome was crazy; she'll get herself killed! Heh. What women would do for pride is astounding.

As Kagome suddenly felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, she kicked her leg out hitting the back of Giselle who flung forward and slammed into a tree head first when suddenly, not a noise was heard. After finally receiving air into her lungs, Kagome rose and stared at her sister who laid on the ground, not moving.

"Giselle…" Kagome whispered crawling over to her sister and flipping her over, listening for her breathing. With a sigh of relief she tried to rise only to have her knees buckled and she began to fall, but Kouga quickly caught her as he sat himself on the forest floor, with her head on his lap as she breathed deeply.

"Kagome…" Kouga whispered running his clawed hands through her raven hair and wiping the sweat off her face. Kagome closed her eyes as she grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly.

"I thank you…Kouga. I needed this…"

"Anything for you Kagome. Anything." Kouga said kissing her forehead that caused her to smile, she let out a breath of air when a voice caused them to jump.

"KAGOME!!!!"

Kouga and Kagome glanced up seeing Khu and Ismene running through the forest. As Ismene spotted them, she smiled and slowly walked over to them with Khu next to her side. When she got closer, she let out a gasp at the scene before her.

"Kag! What happened?" Ismene asked as she fell onto her knees and observed her sister who tried to sit up but failed. "We must get her back to the cave! Quickly!" Ismene said in a hurry as she rose, Kouga nodded and held Kagome in his arms as they were about to head home, when a wave of wind suddenly past them causing them to fall.

Khu bared his fangs out as he husked; "_Kakadu tribe."_ Kouga nodded as he rose as well, standing next to Khu who was obviously bigger then him as they both shielded away the two females as Ismene tended to Kagome. The winds that whirled around them suddenly stopped, as there stood five snow wolf-demons covered in white fur and protective covering as their usual bright hair turned into pitch black. Their attention immediately went to Kagome who was now on the ground, bleeding horrible.

"Kagome and Giselle fought. I wonder why so soon." The youngest male wolf questioned. "Do not look so worried, your woman will make it."

"Why would you care!" Kouga barked as the five male wolves howled in laughter. That was the last noise Kagome heard as her head fell to the side and she blacked-out.

---

**A/n-** Hmmm…wasn't much about romance huh??? Don't worry that's what the entire next chapter is about. WHOO HOOO. I hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty boring though…hmph. Sowwy about that. ::about to cry:: lol. Please review!!


End file.
